Autumn Memories
by sazyanaita
Summary: "Mulai hari ini, kau ketua klub panahan, Miyaji-kun. Ah, tidak. Miyaji-buchou." Oneshot. Warning Inside. RnR. EDITED.


**Disclaimer: Starry Sky © honey bee**

**Autumn Memories © tasyatazzu**

**Warning: OOT besar-besaran, possible typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

Musim gugur datang menerpa bumi, sekali lagi. Daun-daun hijau berubah warna. Kuning oranye merah mendominasi sejauh mata memandang. Angin dingin mulai sesekali menyusup ke dalam sela-sela lipatan pakaian, menegakkan rambut halus, mengirim rangsang impuls ke otak yang diterjemahkan menjadi aksi kontraksi otot.

Daun-daun merah juga mulai jatuh, menambah pekerjaan. Mewarnai jalan yang abu-abu dengan merah-kuning-oranye. Menimbulkan bunyi '_krek' _pelan jika tidak sengaja terinjak. Kupu-kupu terbang pelan, hinggap dari satu daun ke daun lain, mengeluh pada diri sendiri tentang salahnya bermetamorfosis di musim seperti ini.

Miyaji merapatkan syalnya, menggerutu pelan sambil berjalan. Sebagai anak musim dingin, seharusnya angin musim gugur tidak terlalu menyiksanya. Pemandangan hari ini pun cukup indah. Merahnya matahari, langit cerah yang membiaskan sinar matahari dengan sempurna hingga menambah kesan 'merah' rambutnya yang coklat muda, kucing-kucing yang mulai gendut sedang tidur malas di sisi jalan. Menyenangkan…

"_Senpai_, jangan lambat begitu jalannya, nanti kutinggal!"

…kalau saja ia tidak _harus_ melewati semuanya bersama Kinose, si _bocah pendek_ itu.

"Miyaji-_senpai_! Jangan seperti siput begitu jalannya!"

Miyaji jadi berpikir ulang, mengapa ia bisa terjebak bersama si _bocah bertampang sok_ ini.

.

.

"_Mulai hari ini, kau ketua klub panahan, Miyaji-kun. Ah, tidak. Miyaji-_buchou_."_

.

Miyaji sedang berdiri sendiri, sedikit _berusaha_ menjadi melankolis, di dojo klubnya. Berjalan menyusuri pinggir, menyentuh pelan panah-panah yang disusun rapi di satu sisi dinding. Matanya fokus pada target-target jauh di dinding putih di seberang sana. Sinar matahari yang merah menambah suasana nostalgia yang sedang ia bangun. Tentang masa-masa kedatangannya ke klub ini, tentang egonya mengenai 'olahraga yang bisa dilakukan sendiri'. Senyum sedikit mengembang di wajahnya.

Ia masih ingat, jelas terpatri dalam setiap lipatan girus otaknya, apa saja yang sudah ia lewati setahun lalu. Termasuk hari terakhir Kanakubo di klub.

"_Buchou_, eh?" gumamnya. Apa dia bisa jadi ketua yang baik seperti seniornya yang berambut biru muda dan sangat murah senyum itu? Mungkin jawabannya hanya Tuhan dan waktu yang tahu, _pikirnya_. Miyaji tidak bisa menahan senyum untuk, sekali lagi, terlukis di wajah tampannya.

Ia lalu memperhatikan dojo. Setiap detilnya, setiap sudutnya. Dojo ini sekarang miliknya. Milik _dia_. Suatu kebanggaan tersendiri untuk bisa memiliki tempat sebesar ini meski hanya satu tahun.

Berjalan pelan, Miyaji turun ke area target. Kakinya terasa geli ketika ia berjalan di atas rumput pendek-tajam yang mulai meranggas, menuju target. Lingkaran merah-putih-merah itu menempel erat dengan dinding putih kotor di belakangnya, mengalahkan wujudnya yang terlihat rapuh karena belum diganti sejak musim panas berakhir.

Sejak ia menjadi ketua klub.

Miyaji bersandar di tembok, kembali melankolis. Matanya menerawang langit merah, nyaris kosong. Pikirannya berkelana ke sana-sini, mencari logika yang sempat hilang ketika ia mulai menjabat sebagai ketua. Logika tentang pencitraan dirinya yang terpaksa ia buang jauh-jauh karena ulang seorang—

"_Senpai_, sepertinya melamun sambil senyum-senyum sendiri ada dalam salah satu daftar hobimu, ya?"

…bocah.

Manik hijaunya melirik tajam ke arah suara. Pemuda berambut hitam dengan ekspresi muka yang, menurutnya, seperti minta dilempari sandal sedang menatapnya. Poni aneh yang tergantung di sisi wajahnya bergerak-gerak ketika ia mendengus.

"Berhenti menggangguku, Kinose," Miyaji setengah menggeram, kesal karena waktu damai-melankolisnya diganggu.

"Aku tidak mengganggu _Senpai_. Aku hanya suka membuatmu kesal."

Miyaji memutar bola matanya.

Miyaji Ryunosuke adalah seorang pemuda dengan paham_ jaga image_. Mungkin ia tidak terlalu menyadarinya, namun keberadaannya di klub panahan ini kurang lebih bisa membuatnya mengerti bahwa ia diharapkan terlihat galak dan sempurna. Jika itu yang diharapkan, maka itulah yang akan ia lakukan.

"_Senpai_, kalau hobimu begitu, Tsukiko-_senpai_ akan kusambar."

Tapi, dihadapan bawahannya yang satu ini, ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa menjadi apa yang diharapkan orang lain ketika adu mulut dengan remaja tanggung ini.

"Kalau dia sudah kusambar, jangan marah ya."

"Oh, tutup mulutmu, Kinose."

Miyaji tidak suka jika ia tidak bisa melakukan harapan orang lain. Ia memang bukan seorang sinterklas yang mengabulkan harapan anak-anak baik. Ia hanya tidak suka dengan dirinya kalau sampai ia gagal mengabulkan ekspektasi orang lain.

Hal yang membuatnya berhenti bermain sebagai tim.

"_Senpai_, hari ini kau datang ke perpisahan Kanakubo-_Senpai_?"

"Ya, aku datang. Ada apa?"

"Mau pergi bareng denganku?"

.

.

"Miyaji-_Senpai_!"

Miyaji sedikit kaget dan kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia mengerjap matanya dan melihat sepasang mata hijau besar sedang menatapnya. Buru-buru ia menjauhkan wajahnya, tidak mau sampai orang-orang yang melihat jadi salah paham dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

"Melamun melulu. Nanti kau jadi bodoh, _Senpai_," remeh Azusa. Senyum merendahkan jelas terukir di wajahnya. Miyaji menggeram kesal untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya hari ini.

"Kau, sebaiknya kau jaga mulutmu, Kinose," gumamnya. Ia berjalan lagi, melewati juniornya. Kinose mendongak sedikit untuk bisa melihat jelas wajah seniornya.

"Ada apa denganmu, _Senpai_? Biasanya kau meladeniku. Apa akhirnya kau menyadari kalau aku lebih pantas dengan Tsukiko-_senpai_?"

Miyaji berhenti berjalan dan berputar, menatap Kinose. Mata hijaunya berkilat marah. Kesal. Ia tidak suka integritasnya dipertanyakan. Ia tidak suka pencitraan yang ia bangun dihancurkan begitu saja. Ia tidak suka.

"Diam kau, pendek. Cepat jalan, nanti kita ketinggalan pesta!"

"Dari tadi juga yang lambat itu kau, _Senpai_."

"Pendek."

"Lamban."

"Pendek. Si Pendek yang akan selamanya pendek."

"Siput. Lamban. Tukang melamun. Lamban."

.

.

Miyaji Ryunosuke tidak suka wibawanya diremehkan.

.

"Besok kau lari dua puluh keliling, Kinose. Tidak ada pengurangan."

.

Fin.

A/N : Halo! Kembali lagi dengan saya di sini, dengan perusakan besar-besaran pada karakter si tampan Miyaji Ryunosuke. Maaf, saya sedang kesenangan mengobrak-abrik remaja sial ini.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Sedikit review, bagi author malang yang jadwal meng-ospeknya diundur terus oleh fakultas?

Regards,

**tasyatazzu**


End file.
